Love Affair
by perfectgamer8
Summary: Marth has always locked himself in his room in the Smash Mansion on a particular week and no one knew why, until Zelda found out and helped him with this problem. Now Marth has suddenly fallen in love with her and trying to get with her. Zelda however is unaware of this and has a secret that she isn't telling Marth about. Contains MarthXZelda
1. Chapter 1

"Marth!" shouted Link "Open the door!"

"Gimme 5 more mins,"

"Hypm,"

"What going on Link?" asked Ike

"Marth locked us out again!" replied Link "Can you believe it?"

"Maybe he has a reason for doing so," added Ike

"It better be a damn good reason!" shouted Link "Cause I'm getting impatient!"

Suddenly Zelda teleported infront of them and said "What is it now Link,I can here your voice all the way from my room,"

"it's Marth," replied Link "He locked us out again,"

"Wow, that's the third time this week," said Zelda

"And today's Tuesday,"

"What's he doing in there?" asked Link

"Guess we'll never know," said Ike

"Yeah we can!" said Zelda "I can teleported in there and see what's up,"

"Um...Zelda,I don't think that's a goo..."

Before Ike could stop Zelda, she teleported into their room.

"Oh damn," said Ike "Marth is gonna kick my ass for this,"

"You know what he's doing,don't ya?" said Link

"Yeah, but I'm not telling," said Ike

"That nice," said Link "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go do something productive with my time,"

"You do that," replied Ike


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, let's get this out of the way. The whole upload every week thing might tick a few readers off but I have a good reason. School work, yeah that's my reason. High school students know how I feel. Well that's all. Hope you guys like chapter 2

* * *

In the room, Marth was on his knees looking at two pictures of two women with roses in front of them, saying "Everyday I miss you both more and more, damn it, why did they have to take you two from me,"

"Um…Marth,"

"Zelda," shouted Marth "How much did you hear?"

"Not much," replied Zelda ""I still don't know what's going on,"

"Well you're hear so I guess I should just tell you," said the depressed prince.

So Marth told Zelda the story of how both his wife and sister were killed and that on a certain week in every year he uses it to remember them.

"So that's why you were the tiara?" said Zelda

"Yeah," replied Marth as tears fell from his eyes

"Wow Marth…I…don't know what to say," said Zelda

"Don't tell anyone!" shouted Marth "I don't want any unnecessary attention!"

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me," said Zelda "Thanks," "You know, I not saying you should forget them, but it's time to move on Marth," said Zelda "I'm sure they'd like to see their prince happy at any time of the year,"

"But Zel-"

Before Marth could finish, Zelda teleported out of the room. Marth thought long and hard about what Zelda said. Forget about Elice and Sheeda, No way his heart would let him, or would it?

* * *

Well that's chapter 2. Oh and Elice is Marth's sister and Sheeda is his wife. Just thought I'd clear it up


	3. Chapter 3

After much deliberation, Marth finally, in more than an hour came out of his room.

"Is this what I've been missing?" wondered Marth as he patrolled the hallways of the Smash Mansion. "Wow, this is actually kinda cool,"

"Finally!" shouted a voice. "It's about damn time you got out,"

Marth turned around and saw Link.

"Oh it's you," said Marth

"By the way I don't like waiting on people," added Link

"That's nice," said Marth "Where's Zelda?"

"In the Smash garden with Peach and Samus," replied Link "Why do you a-"

"Thanks retard!"

"What?"

"Lotion's on the top shelf,"

"Oh thanks I... Hey what's that supposed to mean!" shouted Link.

About two minutes later, Marth reached the Smash Garden and saw Zelda and Peach planting some flowers. Samus was just looking on.

"Hey ladies," said Marth

They looked back and saw Marth

"Finally came out of that room huh Marth?" said Samus

"Oh leave him alone Samus!" shouted Zelda "What is it Marth?"

"You wanna go out,"

"Sure!" said Peach and Samus

"Um...I meant me and Zelda alone," said Marth

"Ahh!" said Paech and Samus

"It's not a date," said Marth "I just wanna thank her for helping me,"

"Oh Ok," replied Zelda

"Meet me in front of you room at 7:00," said Marth "And wear something nice, I'm taking you to this fancy restaurant in Altea,"

"Oh, thanks," said Zelda

After much planning, Marth went his separate ways leaving the three ladies by themselves.

"Wow, that was so nice of Marth," said Zelda.

"Yeah too bad you're not going,"

"Who says I'm not going," said Zelda

"Wait you're going?" asked Samus "But he's a Fire Emblem guy,"

"Your point?"

"Their dogs," replied Samus

"So you're dating a dog?" asked Peach

"Did I say Fire Emblem guys, i meant royalty," answered Samus "Ike is super cool,"

"I don' care what you guys say," said Marth "I'm still going,"

"Can't say I didn't warn ya," said Samus Zelda soon left to go get ready for her "date" with Marth.

"Um...Samus are all those things you said about Marth true?" asked Peach.

"All I know is that once a Fire Emblem prince sees a girl he likes, he won't stop until he gets her and when he gets her he treats he like garbage and then leaves her for someone else," said Samus.

"You sound like you have been through this already," said Peach.

"Me...um...n...no way Peach,"

"Right," said Peach "I'm leaving,"

Samus sighed and said "I am such a hypocrite,"

"I heard that!" shouted Peach.

"Don't you have somewhere to go!?" shouted Samus.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4. Sorry it took so long, I hope you guys can forgive me

* * *

At a shopping mall in Altea, Marth was looking for something dashing to wear on his date with Zelda. Pit came to help him. In the men's section, Marth couldn't choose what to wear.

"Hey Pit, which one should I wear?" asked the confused prince.

"Wear anything!" shouted Pit "This place is boring and people are looking at me in a weird way,"

"I can't just wear anything," shouted Marth "I wanna look good,"

"I had no idea you cared about what people thought about you," said Pit "This is a Marth I didn't know,"

"I don't," replied Marth "I just want Zelda to think I'm handsome,"

"Why?" asked the curious angel

"You wouldn't understand," said Marth "Now, what style should I use?"

Pit looked at him in a pissed off way.

"Should i try the royal look, or commoner, or barbarian, or how about this, shiny, expensive objects,"

"Marth, you don't need fancy clothes to impress Zelda," said Pit "All you have to be is yourself,"

"What are you trying to say?" asked Marth

"It's not what's on the outside that counts, it's what's on the inside," said Pit

"You know what, you right," said Marth "If Zelda's gonna like me, it's gonna be for who I am on the inside,"

"That's right!" shouted Pit

Marth then suddenly stormed out of the mall

"3...2...1...and,"

Marth ran back in and said "Then again, there's no crime if she loves me for who I am on the outside,"

Pit screamed and said "I'm never going home!"

A few hours later at the Smash Mansion, Link and Ike were busy talking outside Zelda's room when out came the princess in an elegant sky blue dress, similar to that of Princess Rosalina.

"So boys, what do you think? " asked Zelda

"Wow," said Link "You look...um...I"

"Damn you're hot!" shouted Ike

"Um...thanks," replied Zelda

"So where are you going looking like that?" asked Link

"I'm going out with Marth," replied Zelda "Don't worry, it's not a date,"

"I'm not," said Link

Suddenly Marth came around the corner in a white version of his suit. But upon seeing Zelda, he instantly fell in love with her.

"Wow Marth, you look handsome," said Zelda

"So do you," said Marth "Um...I mean you're hot...I mean cute,...I mean um...,"

"Fail," whispered Ike

Suddenly Pit randomly crashed into Marth. Peach came out of the room and saw the boys on the ground.

"Ah, I see the boys have fallen for that dress I gave you," said Peach

"I guess so," said Zelda

After that, everyone started looking at each other in very weird way

"That awkward moment," said Pit

"Um...Zelda, lets go," said Marth

"Yes, let's," added Zelda

So the prince and the princess left feeling rather awkward. They had no idea haw their date- I mean get together would go.

"So Link, you worried?" asked Pit

"About what?"

"About Marth stealing Zelda," said Ike

"I honesty couldn't care," said Link

"Really?" said Peach

"I may hate Marth but Zelda's happy," said Link "And if she's happy, I'm happy,"

"Ok then...," said Ike

After that Link left and went to his room. Peach, Ike and Pit just stood there for 30 whole seconds.

"100 coins says that this ends in a love affair," said Ike

"You've got yourself a deal," said Pit

"Oh brother," whispered Peach


	5. Chapter 5

At a restaurant in Altea, Marth and Zelda just sat there staring at each other. A waiter saw them, went over and broke the scilence.

"Ah Prince Marth Lowell such a privilege that you and this beautiful young lady have chosen to make your presences felt at our exquisite restaurant," said the waiter

"Huh?" said Marth "Were you talking to me?"

"What do you want to order?" asked the waiter

"Um...I'll let the lady decide," said Marth

"Me?" said Zelda "OK,"

In his mind, Marth thought he was a real charmer. Why? Well Ike always told him that if he wanted to get on a girl's good side to make her feel she was in control, Hence asking Zelda to order. Plus he was hungry cause he spent most of the day looking for a suit to wear on his da- I mean, get together and there was a rumor going around the Smash Mansion that Hylians were greedy.

"Um...We'll have the garden salad," said Zelda

"Exac-Wait, what?" said Marth

"Two garden salads coming up," said the waiter

Marth wanted to say something but decided to shut up, he didn't want to ruin the date.

"So...," said Zelda breaking the silence "This is Altea...It's very beautiful,"

"Not as beautiful as Hyrule," said Marth

"Really?" asked Zelda "You don't mean that,"

"Oh come on Zelda," said Marth "It's not like I'm desperately trying to impress you,"

"Um...may I be excuse?" asked Zelda

"Sure," said Marth

So Zelda left the table. Marth took the time to think about how pathetic he was. Two minutes later Zelda came back with the same waiter.

"For the lovely lady, a garden salad,"

"Thank you," replied Zelda

"And for our prince, our finest, rarest, juicy, most delicious piece of chicken we have available,"

"Hell ye- wait, I didn't order this," said Marth

"You lady friend changed the order," said the waiter who the left

"Um Zelda, w-"

"Marth, stop,"

"Stop what?"

"Trying to impress me," said Zelda "This fancy restaurant, the expensive food, you "formal" wear, that band that was gonna play Hyrule national anthem,"

"What are talking about?"

"One of the waiters told me," said Zelda

"Oh!" said Marth "So what should I do?"

"Just be yourself," said Zelda "That's all I ask,"

So Marth tried it eventually got on Zelda's good side, great side for that matter. The un-princelike version of Marth was so likeable. He was down-to-earth, funny, charming, cool tempered and didn't behave like that stuck up bitch everyone hated. They talked about everything and found out that they had a lot in common.

After dinner, Marth took Zelda to her room's doorway.

"Wow, that was awesome," said Zelda "I never knew we had so many things in common,"

"Yeah, well bye," said Marth

"Marth wait this is for you," said Zelda as she kissed him on the cheek

Marth started blushing like crazy and said "What was that for?"

"For giving me an unforgettable night, well bye," said Zelda who went into her room

Marth stood there for a whole minute then ran into his room jumping like crazy saying "Yes!"

"MARTH, SHUT UP," shouted his roommates Ike, Link and Pit. "WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP,"

"Sorry," said Marth


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning when Marth woke up he saw Ike and Pit on his bed, just staring at him.

"Um...What the heck guys?" said Marth

"So...how was your date?" asked Pit

"It was ok," replied Marth "And it's not a date,"

"Dude, we wanna know more!" shouted Ike

"Yeah!" shouted Pit "Tell us more!"

"Come on guys leave our prince alone," said Link who randomly walked in "He can't help it that Zelda never wants to talk to him again,"

"And good morning to you too Link," said Marth

"Back off Link," said Pit

"Yeah, quit being an asshole," said Ike

"I'm just saying what I heard," defended Link

"Zelda said that?" asked Marth

"No, Samus told me," replied Link

"I find it hard to believe that Zelda said that to Samus," said Ike

"She probably made it up since she hates Marth more than poison," added Pit

"Wow, that makes me feel so good about myself," said Marth

"You guys are a waste of time," said Link " I'm going to battlefield to go practice,"

"What a bitch," said Ike

"Don't listen to Link," said Pit "Zelda wouldn't say such harsh things,"

"I hope you're right," said Marth

Meanwhile in Zelda's room

"So your date went well?" asked Peach

"I had my doubts at first but once you get to know him you'll see that Marth is a great guy," said Zelda with much glee "And it's not a date,"

"Still talking about the gay prince I see," said Samus who just randomly barged in

"Samus quit saying that!" shouted Zelda

"Yeah, Marth isn't gay," added Peach

"How do you guys know that?" asked Samus "I've never seen him with a woman,"

"He's not gay!" shouted Zelda

"Got any proof?"

Zelda wanted to tell Samus about Marth's wife but remembered the promise she made to Marth.

"Well no," answered the princess

Samus smiled and left the room

"I swear," sais Peach "She can be so annoying sometimes,"

"Ah, don't pay her any attention Peach," said Zelda "I'm sure she'll come around,"

"I hope so," said Peach


	7. Chapter 7

Well here's chapter 7. Sorry it took so long (^^;)

* * *

At lunch time, when everyone was in the Smash Cafeteria, Marth was sitting by himself, eating a sandwich, when out of nowhere came Zelda

"Hey, is this seat taken?" asked the princess

"N...no, not at all," replied Marth

So Zelda sat down and started talking to Marth. On the other side of the room, Link, as R.O.B. gave him his food, gave them the "eye"

"Your jealous aren't you Link?"

Link turned around and saw Toon Link

"Me, jealous, Toon please,"

"It's ok to be jealous,"

"I'm not!" shouted Link, who went to the swordsmen area and sat down "Annoying twat,"

"Sup with you?" asked ike with a crap ton of food in his mouth

"It's Toon," said Link "He thinks I'm jealous of Marth,"

"Well are you?" asked Pit

"No!" shouted Link "Why does everyone think I am?"

Suddenly R.O.B. came over and then randomly started malfunctioning

"R.O.B. you ok?" asked Pit

"Error, error, detecting high levels of jealousy!" shouted the robot "Cannot compute canno-"

Before R.O.B. could finish, it blew a fuse and exploded

After that Ike and Pit started staring at Link

"What?" asked the puzzled elf

"Dude, your jealousy level is so high that it killed R.O.B.," said Pit

"For the last time, I'm not jealous!" shouted Link

"Sure," said a sarcastic Ike "Hey Meta Knight, you've been quiet, what's your take on this?"

"He's here?" said Link

Meta Knight jumped on the table, took a good look at Link and said "You're jealous, end of discussion," and jumped back down.

"The knight has spoken," said Pit

"None shall defy him," said Ike

"Dumbasses," said Link

"You're still jealous," said Ike

"You know what, I don't have to take this, especially from a midget angel, an idiot boy and a puffball, I'm leaving!" shouted Link as he stormed out of the cafeteria.

"You wanna play some Smash tennis?" asked Ike

"Sure, why not," replied Pit

Meanwhile at Marth's table, him and Zelda were having the talk of the century when he asked Zelda out on another da- get together. Zelda gladly said yes and left. Marth was so happy that he literally flew out the door to get ready for the night ahead.

"Da faq?" said Fox

Ike, upon seeing this, looked at Pit and said "Wanna raise our bet?"

"Sure!" said Pit


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8! Sorry you had to wait.

* * *

Later that night, Marth was in his room getting ready for his date when Ike walked in and saw him.

"Getting ready for another date I see," said Ike

"It's not a date idiot!" shouted Marth "I'm taking her to the movies,"

"What, your family boat sank?" asked Ike

Marth just rolled his eyes and continued. After he was ready Marth, for the first time, took off his tiar- I mean crown and placed it in a jewel box.

"Um...Marth are you ok?" asked a puzzled Ike

"Never been better, why?" said Marth

"You just took off your tiara"

"And?"

"You never do that,"

"There's a first time for everything. Now, how do I look?"

Ike took a good look at Marth and realised that he was in plain jeans and a t-shirt.

"You look so...simple," said Ike

"Excellent!" shouted Marth who then left.

"Huh?" said a confused Ike

Meanwhile in Zelda's room

"I still don't get why you're going in a jeans skirt and a blouse," said Peach, helping Zelda get ready "You look like regular people,"

"That's the point," said Zelda

"I still don't get it,"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" wondered Zelda

Then the two princesses her Link laughing.

"Link, quit laughing at me," shouted Marth

"I can't help it, you look gayer than usually," replied a laughing Link

"Baka!" shouted Marth

"It's Marth," said Zelda

"You don't say," said Peach

Marth barged in screaming "Baka Link!"

"Just ignore Link," said Peach

"Ok," said Marth "Even though he's an asshole,"

"Marth!" shouted Zelda "So what movie are we watching?"

"It's a surprise," said Marth

"Oh! I like surprises," said Zelda

"Zelda and Marth sitting in a tree-,"

"Peach, don't you dare finish that!" shouted Zelda

"Come Zelda let's go," said Marth "Bye Peach,"

"Yeah bye," said Zelda

"Bye you two," said Peach "Hope you guys enjoy the date,"

"It's not a date!" shouted Marth and Zelda

"Sure," said peach sarcastically

* * *

Well, that's chapter 8. I'd love to know what you guys think so i don't mind a review once in a while. That's all I have to say really so see you next chapter.


End file.
